No somos ganado
by Ekhi
Summary: Por fin lograron recuperar su hogar. [Pre Terminus] [Este fic pertenece al juego "Primera vez" del foro OPEN! WALKERS INSIDE ]
**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto para matar el tiempo (o más bien tiempo que debería invertir en otras cosas acaba aquí transformado). No saco beneficios, obvio.

 **Sumario** : Por fin, lograron recuperar su hogar. [Pre Terminus] [Este fic pertenece al juego "Primera vez" del foro OPEN! WALKERS INSIDE ]

 **Advertencias** : violencia, indicios de canibalismo.

Perdonad las posibles erratas que pueda haber en el camino.

* * *

No tenía recuerdo del fuego. De cómo había comenzado o quien lo había provocado. Probablemente habían sido ellos. Sí. Tenían que destrozarlo todo, ¿qué mejor modo de hacerlo que con las llamas?

El humo ascendía hacia el cielo en columnas de diferente tono de negro, gris y blanco. Pronto aparecerían a sus puertas buscando disfrutar del festín que habían provocado.

No querían hacerlo. Jamás… Esa nunca fue su intención. Nunca lo había sido. ¿Por qué pelear entre ellos cuando tenían ya un enemigo un común? ¿Por qué querer destrozarse unos a otros cuando podían… vivir en paz?

Habían arrasado con todo. Las antes casi impolutas paredes del taller estaban llenas de pintadas sin sentido ni razón. Pero, ¿cómo esperar buscarle un sentido a algo que habían hecho unos salvajes desagradecidos? ¿Cómo intentar comenzar a comprender lo que buscaban, lo que querían?

No lo entendía. Aún después de días, semanas, meses de cautiverio probablemente; seguía sin comprender. Aun cuando no dejaban de repetirles una vez, y otra, y otra más que ellos se lo habían buscado por mantener los brazos abiertos; seguía escapando a su entendimiento.

Sus ojos carentes de brillo alguno miraban a su alrededor, sus pies se arrastraban por el asfalto del patio donde habían pensado recoger la cosecha poco antes de que todo cambiara.

Los tallos yacían secos. Los frutos se podrían sobre la tierra regresando a su origen.

Su hogar, su segundo hogar, había sido hecho añicos.

— Eres ganado… O carnicero…

Gareth se giró sobre sus botas gastadas, su pantalón sucio pegándose a sus piernas. Bajó la mirada hasta clavarla sobre la de uno de los pocos supervivientes, uno de los pocos que quedaban con vida tras su lucha por recuperar lo que con tanto ahínco habían construido en ese mundo cambiante.

Su sonrisa amarillenta le miraba con ironía, sus ojos vivos carentes de remordimientos provocaron el rugir de su estómago acompañado de una risa hueca.

— Responde, hijo.

Gareth dio un paso más en su dirección, sus manos atadas a su espalda le impedían alcanzarle, sus rodillas hincadas en el suelo salpicado de sangre y agua.

— No soy tu hijo.

Casi no reconoció su propia voz gastada por el desuso, por la sed, por el hambre, por el silencio obligatorio al que les habían sometido. Había vivido entre susurros, temeroso de que pudieran escuchar sus deseos de salir de allí, de abrazar a su madre, de salvarla de lo que ellos se habían encargado de hacerle.

— No eres mi padre.— Añadió agachándose de cuclillas frente a él a regañadientes. Agotado. Exhausto pero victorioso.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus labios sintiendo el vello de su barba rascarle la piel. Ladeó el rostro lo suficiente para poder mirarle a los ojos.

— Pero mi madre está aquí.— Volvió su cabeza hacia ella sujeta entre los brazos de su hermano menor, buscando el consuelo al dolor que había sufrido sin saber el camino correcto para hallarlo.

— Oh… Ya veo… La recuerdo... — Sonrisa de depredador, lengua viperina humedeciendo sus labios.

La conocía demasiado.

— Cuando todo esto… estalló…— Tragó grueso la poca saliva que logró crear en su boca seca.— Cuando creamos este lugar…— Alzó la mirada hacia el edificio tras ellos, hacia los contenedores que le rodeaban. Las vallas. El jardín yermo. La sangre del suelo. El gris plomizo del cielo dando una tregua a los últimos días de altas temperaturas. — Creí que a pesar de… las diferencias… Podría funcionar. Que podría haber un orde…

Risa hueca creada desde el rincón más oscuro de sus entrañas. Pelo grasiento adherido a la herida en su frente. Una gota de lluvia desviada contra su nariz. Otra golpeando su hombro izquierdo. Derecho. El olor de la suciedad húmeda, la sangre diluyéndose.

— Pero… Supongo que… Me equivoqué.— Exhaló en un suspiro derrotado, decepcionado, herido.— No puede funcionar.

Gareth parpadeó las gotas de lluvia que se acumulaban sobre sus pestañas, bebió las que habían encontrado cobijo en las grietas de sus labios. Su brazo derecho ascendió con cuanto energía aún contaba en él, su mano cerrada entorno a la mugrienta navaja que le habían quitado una vez consiguieron reducir a uno de ellos. Apoyó la hoja contra su yugular, el pulso visible bajo la suciedad, la lluvia y el hambre.

— Me he cansado de ser ganado.— Sonrisa paralela en su cuello, sangre viva perdiéndose por su camisa hasta mezclarse en el suelo con la del resto.

Uno a uno, todos cayeron como piezas de dominó, una tras otra, a sus pies. Gorjeos ahogados por la sangre, la lluvia empapando sus ropas.

Estaban muertos.

Habían recuperado su hogar. La lluvia borraría las huellas visibles de lo que habían hecho pero…

Su estómago rugió, como tantos otros días, como tantas otras noches. Nada nuevo. Nada que llevarse a la boca.

— Busquemos comida… Algo habrá todavía.— La voz de su madre apartó sus ojos de la sangre de su navaja siendo arrastrada por la lluvia uniéndose al resto.

Sí, necesitaban comer.

* * *

Nada. Latas vacías. Fruta desperdiciada. No había nada.

Después de todo lo que habían perdido, después de… Todos a quienes habían perdido mientras permanecían en la oscuridad y cuando finalmente pudieron luchar para salir de ella… No había nada para ellos. ¿Para qué habían luchado entonces? ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo si al final iban a…?

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el incipiente picor de las lágrimas en ellos, esas que se había cansado de verter los primeros días en los que aquella puerta se cerró tras él y su familia, tras cada visita en busca de su madre, tras cada paliza recibida, cada miembro del grupo que ya no volvía a regresar.

Todo había sido para nada.

— Al final no nos matarán ellos…

Gareth abrió sus ojos llorosos y los clavó en las vallas que les separaban de los caminantes. Sonrió ante la ironía. Iban a morir a manos de los vivos en vez de los muertos resucitados.

— Al final nos matará el hambre.— Murmuró pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Solo quería sentarse, clavar sus ojos en el cielo azul y esperar a que llegara el momento. ¿Cuánto más tardaría?

— No. No. No.

Gareth miró a su madre, un brazo aferrándose a su figura menuda pero… Había una fuerza en ella, esa fuerza que él conocía desde que era un niño y que era evidente era la misma energía que le había mantenido con vida a pesar de todo lo vivido. No. Su madre no era una mujer débil, alguien que tirara la toalla. ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo?

— No somos ganado.— Dijo la mujer acercándose a él, su mano cerrándose entorno a su muñeca derecha, sus dedos deslizándose hacia su palma hasta sostener el cuchillo en su propia mano.— No somos ganado.— Repitió alejándose de él en dirección a los cuerpos del patio exterior, la determinación palpable en cada uno de sus renqueantes pasos.

— No somos ganado…— Susurró él siguiendo los pasos de su madre, quien de rodillas junto al cuerpo de uno de aquellos salvajes, tras dudar, tras girar el arma varias veces en el interior de su palma; clavaba la hoja de la navaja en él cortando tela, piel, músculos y sangre hasta alcanzar el hueso.

Gareth tragó grueso. Agotado.

— Encendamos un fuego.

* * *

 _Cuando finiquitaron la trama de Terminus me pareció muy barata la forma en la que quisieron darle una razón de ser al origen del canibalismo del grupo. No es que quiera justificarlo pero si al menos darle un sentido más allá del "mi dietista me dijo que tenía que comer cuarto y medio de humano a la semana", cuando tenían un jardín y demás para poder vivir de eso…_

 _Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada con el amigo Gareth en el punto de mira y… Lo echaba de menos, lo reconozco._

 _Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Espero que mañana empecéis la semanita con ganas_

 _Nos leemos,_

 _PD: A quienes me leen de forma habitual, no he abandonado niguno de mis fics largos. Ando bastante en modo ameba/en barbecho._


End file.
